the party
by Melissa Jenkins
Summary: two collage girls living in California go to a party. with twists and turns the ending is fatal


LISA BORNTRAGER PD:2 **The Party**

''Hey Clair!", Sasha said as she walked in the door. She put her keys on the counter. She looked around the room for her roommate, Clair. Sasha and Clair moved from Richman, Oregon, to California a year ago. They moved to go to collage at UCLA, University of California, Los Angeles. They came from a small town of only 254 people. It was the type of town where everyone knew everyone and everyone knew everyone else's business. California was a big change for them. With over 500 people-per-square mile, it seemed they could never find a familiar face.

Clair, who had short, brown, curly hair and green eyes, had gotten used to their new life in the city; she had really grown to like it. She had made tons of new friends, along with a couple of enemies.

On the other hand, Sasha, who had long, wavy, red hair and blue eyes, Didn't adjust well in LA. She hated her new school. Where she came from, her graduating class only had 14 people. At this school, she felt like she was at a Richmen rock concert everyday, only with even more people. The only thing Sasha really liked about California was that there was tons of beaches. Sasha loved to swim. In high school she was captain of the swim team, which really wasn't that big of a deal since there was only 5 people in her school that could even swim. The only other thing she liked about California was the new friends she made.

Over the past year Sasha had made only two friends, which may not seen like a lot, but to Sasha it was. Their names were Luke and Ashley, they were from a small town too. Even thought they were twins they looked completely different. Luke had blonde hair, it always seemed to look a little messy. His eyes were a light green. He was also extremely tall. Ashley had blonde hair too ,but it was a lighter shade. She had blue eyes and was kind of short. Like Sasha they missed their home town, unlike Sasha they loved the chance for more opportunities. They didn't much like crowds either, but they loved to dance. Luke and Ashley both went to UCLA on dancing scholarships.

Clair had made friends in LA too, most of them consisting of, what Sasha thought were stuck up rich girls who loved to throw parties every weekend. The fact that they threw so many parties was the main reason Clair was even Friends with them. She missed knowing everyone and thought this was a great way to met people. The only thing wrong with her being their friend, was the fact that many people in her school hated them. Many of Clair's friends even had to get restraining orders against people they claimed, where just jealous of their "rich and fabulous lives". Clair's friends really didn't like Sasha and her new friends at all. They thought it was weird for people not to love to shop or throw elegant parties in their spare time. Sasha had no problem with this because, simply she didn't care to be friends with them anyways.

"Clair, are you here? " Sasha yelled. She went into the kitchen and opened the Fridge.

"Yeah, I'm in your room. " Clair yelled back.

"My room? Why are you in my room? Don't tell me your stealing my stuff again, my blue earring better be there!" she yelled sarcastically. She grabbed a bottled water off the third shelve in the refrigerator and took a sip.

"No ,I'm just picking out a dress for you to wear tomorrow night!" Sasha walked into her room to see Clair making a mess. She was throwing clothes every where.

"Okay, just two things, One, I hope you know your cleaning this mess up and, Two, where am I going?" asked Sasha leaning against the door frame.

"Yes, this one is perfect, you have to wear this one!" Clair said holding up a red, halter dress with hearted lace at the bottom.

"Okay, but to what?"

"Well, first, before you make up your mind, hear me out. Me and you never get to spend time together anymore and plus, its going to be so much fun, oh my gosh I cant wait. This thing will be totally awesome!"

"Clair, just tell me!"

"Okay, my friends are throwing this great party, well it's more like a ball, charity thing, but everyone will be there, even the queen. Can you believe it? The queen!"

"Last time I checked we had a president, not a queen."

" I mean the Queen of England, and I got you and your friends invited, You know Drew right? Its his party, he throws one every year. I cant wait! You gotta come!"

"No, I don't think so , its not my type of thing" said Sasha kind of mad.

"It will be on TV and everything, I really think this would be good for you"

"Good for me! What are you trying to say, that im not good enough already?", Sasha screamed as she walked into the living room. "No! I don't want to go! You always do this Clair. Try and pressure me into things that you know I don't want to do!"

"How do you know that you don't want to if you have never even been to anything like this before? You never try new things. The only reason you came here was because of your mom."

"Yeah, well what was I supposed to do?

"It was your choice! You didn't have to come with me!" Screamed Clair.

"Why do we always get into fights, I hate fighting with you Clair. You know how I feel about confrontation!"

"Then why cant you just consider this? I'm not asking that much, its just one party! Please Sasha!"

"Fine I will, but don't expect much, my friends wont want to go anyways.

"Oh my gosh, are you kidding, of course I would want to go", said Ashley, "I have always wanted to meet a Queen!"

" I still cant believe we are even invited", exclaimed Luke. Sasha looked around for an escape. She didn't want to go to this thing, this ball. She looked at the ocean. It was calm, gentle waves splashed one after another. It was the color of the sky, so clear that you could see every grain on the sandy floor. The water looks so beautiful, thought Sasha, I just got to swim in it, I cant stay here and get suckered into going to some stupid ball thing. She smiled as she started to get up. Her smile soon turned into a frown as she saw Drew and Isabel run into the ocean. She didn't really know them as well as Clair did, but she hated them all the same. She sat back down.

"Hello!…….Sasha……..are you even listening?", asked Ashley.

" Oh …umm .. What are you taking about?" Sasha asked back as she adjusted herself on the long beach chair.

" We're talking about the ball silly."

"Oh, still , im not going so don't even try to talk me into it."

"But why, parties are so great! Free music to listen to, free drinks, and best of all, free food!"

"Well I do love the word free, California is so expensive. But still, I don't even know what to do at a party."

"You talk to us", said Luke," Its like talking here, but everyone is dressed up and there's free stuff like Ashley just said."

"I don't even know how to dance.", complained Sasha as she opened the cooler and took out a bottled water.

"I could teach you!", said Ashley, " I know like every dance out there, well except the ones in like China or some other city! I've never been there."

Both Sasha and Luke gave Ashley a weird face.

"You mean country, ash!" Said Luke partly shocked at his sister.

"What do you mean?" Ashley asked, now confused. She scratched her head like she had no idea what they were saying to her.

"China is a country, not a city!" explained Sasha, "Any peebrained third grader would know that!"

"Well, whatever, You still need to go. You have to! It would mean a lot to everyone if you go. I know Clair wants you to go too."

Sasha took a sip of her water that she was holding. She looked at them annoyed.

"You guys really aren't going to stop, are you?"

"Nope!", they both said at once.

"I cant believe im saying this but, fine, I will go." said Sasha

"I promise, you wont regret this.", said Ashley.

Sasha walked into her apartment, to see Clair taking on the phone. Sasha went into her living room and sat in the chair close to where Clair was sitting.

"No, its ok Drew, I don't care!", said Clair angrily into the phone. She had a very mad look on her face.

"Do what you want, its not up to me!", she said again into the phone. Suddenly her mad face changed. she started to laugh.

"No", she said in a playful way, "Im not doing that…….your crazy, I got to go….no way, your crazy, bye." she started to laugh again.

"I said good bye." she said as she hung up the phone. She looked at Sasha surprised. She hadn't noticed that Sasha had been sitting there.

"What was that all about?", asked Sasha, still sitting in the chair.

"Oh, that, it was nothing, just Drew……..well being drew.", Clair said as she got up and walked into the kitchen. She went into the refrigerator and got a Coke. Then she walked back into the living room. When she was back in the living room she noticed that Sasha had a mad look on her face.

"They got you to go, didn't they.", she asked.

Sasha then got an annoyed look on her face.

"Will, if you must know, im only going so that everyone will stop bugging me about it. Plus what do you care for anyways, your just going to ditch me for your stupid friends and party all night.", said Sasha back.

"I will not!", screamed Clair, "Are you mad at me or something? And I do not just party, I have fun. Im not some wild party animal or anything."

"No, im not mad I guess, im just stressed out. By the way, you are too a party animal. You are crazy! I would never do some of the stuff you do. I would never get drunk and dance like a baboon. I would never come home at 5 in the morning because you went to an after the party, party. You are the complete opposite of what a lady should act like!"

"You just think that because of how conservative you are! No one is like that anymore, you need to get back to the now and stop acting like we are living in the fifties, because guess what? Were not!" Sasha crossed her arms and went into the kitchen. Clair followed.

"Well, you know what, I wish it was the fifties so I could sit at home on weekends and watch TV without people thinking im a total freak. Now days, you have to always be doing something or people think you have no life! Does it ever occur to anyone that I just like to stay home and that I don't like parties and that's just me?"

"Well people would if that were really the truth. Your content with staying at home, not truly happy and your afraid you wont like parties. You've never even been to one. Oh and if it was the fifties you couldn't watch TV anyways!"

"Whatever Clair, you can think what you want. Im not explaining myself to you." Said Sasha back, pissed off now.

"Why are you afraid of the Ball anyways, there's nothing to worry about."

"Yes there is, there are plenty of things to worry about."

"Like what?", asked Clair confused.

"Nothing! Just never mind, okay!"

"Fine.", Clair said as she walked out of the room.

Gosh, I hate it when people never get what im saying, thought Sasha, what? Does no one else ever get scared? Is everyone perfect? There are plenty of things to worry about! How can nobody else see that. I mean, what if everyone decides to dance. I would have to sit, alone, in a dark corner. Who knows how long they could dance. I could be stuck there for hours. What if my dress looks terrible? Everyone could laugh at me. I don't think im going to go anymore. I'll just call the twins and tell them im sick. Yes im sick, you cant make a sick person go to a party. She picked up the phone and started to dial Ashley's number, but then stopped. No I cant not go, everyone is really wants me too. She put the phone down. Clair then walked into the room.

"Sasha, im sorry, are you okay?'', Clair asked.

"Yeah, im feeling a little bit better now", answered Sasha lying, "What dress did you want me to wear again?"

"Oh this one!", Clair said excitingly, pointing to the one on the bathroom door. It had matching red shoes below it. Sasha got up and went over to the bathroom door. She picked it up.

"You really think this will look good?", she asked as she held it up to her.

"Yeah, its perfect!", Clair said. Sasha walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror.

"Will, I guess this is okay.", Sasha said.

"I knew you would love it!", Clair said back, "Hey, we should go to the movies.

"I thought you had plans?"

"Not anymore."

"Is there even anything good out?"

"How about Charles and the Cheese Factory? That looked good."

"How about we just wait until it comes out on video?"

"No!", wined Clair," half the fun is seeing it at the theaters, come on your no fun.

"I am too fun, come on lets go see, Charles and the Cheese Factory."

Sasha and Clair came out of the movie, following a big crowd.

"Oh my gosh, that was so much fun!", Clair said laughing as she jumped up and down. Her and Sasha headed toward the exit.

"I know, I cant believe those people in the first couple of rows. "Rat, Rat!" They yelled, it was hilarious!" said Sasha throwing away her coke and empty popcorn bag.

"Yeah, and then the whole third row got up and left." Both girls started laughing, when they heard someone yelling their names from behind.

"Oh my goodness, what are you guys doing here?". asked Clair. Sasha turned around to see Drew and his girlfriend, Isabel, sitting on a bench. Oh great, Sasha thought it's the rich foke.

"Watching a movie of course.", said Isabel, filing her fingernails.

"We just saw Charles and the Cheese Factory.", said Drew

"Oh, so did we.", said Sasha

"Im surprised that we didn't see you in there. Clair, may I talk to you for a moment?", asked Drew

"Sure.", said Clair as her and drew walked over by the bathrooms.

"You're a great actor.", said Drew. Clair got an annoyed look on her face.

"Well, what can I say, I learned from the best.", Clair said sarcastically, "I guess you changed your mind."

"No, I didn't."

"Hello, you ditched me to go out with her, im not that stupid."

"I just need time to tell her about us."

"Well you better hurry up and break the news to her, because im not going to wait forever."

"I know babe, I just need a couple of days."

"You have till tomorrow night, got it!", said Clair as she walked back to where Sasha and Isabel were sitting. Drew followed her.

"So are you looking forward to the ball tomorrow night Sasha?", asked Drew.

"Yeah, I am.", said Sasha back, as she gave him a fake smile. Isabel got up and stood next to Drew. She leaned over and whispered in Drew's ear, just loud enough for them to hear.

"You really invited these two losers to the ball."

"I invited Clair, she's not a loser, but Sasha, I didn't think she would really come.", Drew whispered back.

What nerve they have, thought Sasha, they clearly know that we can hear them. You know what, im going for sure now. "I didn't think she would really go", I'll show them, im not a loser.

I hate her, thought Clair, but she will get what she deserves tomorrow night. I am not a loser! Both Clair and Sasha kept smiling.

"Well, I'll see you two tomorrow, bye Clair, uhh.. Bye Sasha.", said Drew.

"Bye.", said Isabel sternly, still filing her nails. Clair and Sasha turned around and started heading back to their car.

"I've got something to tell you.", said Clair as they got in the car.

Sasha bucked her seatbelt.

"What?", asked Sasha.

"Well, okay, im just going to come right out and say it. Im seeing Drew." Sasha got a shocked look on her face.

"You mean seeing, as in dating?"

"Yeah, is that terrible?"

"Yes, he has a girlfriend, hello, what's your problem, you can't date a taken man, especially Drew of all people!", said Sasha with a horrified look.

"Its not like he's married and what's wrong with Drew?"

"Do you even have to ask that question, he's dating two girls at once, how's that for starters." yelled Sasha. Clair turned on the car.

"He loves me and plus he's dumping her tomorrow." said Clair as she pulled out of the parking lot onto the busy road.

"You had plans with him tonight, didn't you?", Sasha asked feeling a little more sorry for her friend.

"Yeah, but im done talking about this, just don't tell anyone, okay."

"Trust me, I wont." Said Sasha.

I cant believe her, thought Sasha, how can she date him like its no big deal. If this were Richmen, the whole town would know by now. You just don't date a guy who is already taken, married or not he's suppose to be off limits. And what a jerk he is. No matter how this ends someone will get hurt. I hate him for doing this.

That night Sasha had a dream about the ball. She was talking to Luke And Lucy, when the whole room filled up with green smoke. In the middle of the room everyone made a clearing as Isabel appeared. She was wearing a black dress and matching hat, like the ones little kids wear for Halloween. She made her way to the stage. When she got the mike, she said words that didn't make any sense to Sasha. All of the sudden everyone started doing the chicken dance, including Sasha. Sasha was horrified. She screamed out, she couldn't stop dancing. She looked up on stage and saw Isabel laughing like she was possessed.

Sasha then awoke with a scream to her alarm clock. It took her a while before she realized it was just a dream. Then she got up out of bed and walked into the living room, then into the kitchen. She was in the middle of pouring herself a glass of milk, when Clair burst out of her room , full of tears.

"What's wrong?", Sasha said as she ran over to comfort her friend.

"I have nothing to wear, not a thing!", said Clair in-between cries.

"How do you have nothing to wear?" asked Sasha, "Don't you always pick out what you're going to wear like a week ahead?"

"I don't know what happened, I guess my mind has just been on other things lately.", said Clair.

"Well You don't have to cry about it."

"Yes, I do, the ball is in four hours."

"Oh, really what time is it?"

"Two o'clock.", said Clair and then burst into tears again." What am I suppose to do?"

"Just go by a new dress, you have enough time."

"By a new dress.", said Clair, "Sasha you're a life savor, thank you."

"No problem," Sasha said as she finished pouring her glass of milk, "Even though any pee-brained third grader could have told you that.", Sasha whispered under her breath.

"What did you say, Sasha?", Clair said as she was searching for her sunglasses.

"Oh nothing."

"Whatever.", said Clair as she continued her search.

"Well Ashley is picking me up an about an hour and we are going to get ready at her house." Said Sasha.

"You guys are all getting ready there?"

"Yeah, I just said that! We just figured it would be easier if we all go together since me and you share a car, she's going to pick me up after her yoga class. You don't mind, do you?"

"Mind about what?" asked Clair.

Sasha took a sip of her milk, wiped her face, and then put it into the refrigerator.

"Me going with them and not you."

"Oh that, its ok, I got to talk to Drew anyway, I know that you would hate talking to him, plus, I'll see you at the ball. It doesn't matter to me, how we get there." Clair went to the counter in the kitchen and got her purse and keys.

"Okay, well, good luck with Drew, I have a feeling you'll need it."

"Whatever.", said Clair as she walked out of the door and closed it behind her. Sasha then went to her room to get her stuff together.

Ashley picked her up an hour after Clair left. They got to the her and Luke's house at three-forty-five.

"Wow! This is going to be a fun night.", said Ashley as she pulled into her driveway. They had a big two-story house, that was made out of bricks. They had a circle driveway in the front, that Ashley was now parking on. Ashley and Luke lived in a neighborhood just south of the city. Their farm in northern Kansas, found oil on it just two years before they came to California, so they were loaded.

"Yeah, but just promise me one thing.", Sasha said back. Ashley turned off the car and grabbed her purse.

"Sure, anything."

"Don't leave me by myself." Said Sasha with a pitiful look on her face.

"Of course not! Me and Luke will be by your side the whole time, well not just your side, your back and front too, Probley. It will be great!" Sasha laughed at her slow friend.

"Good", sad Sasha feeling a little bit better about the ball. They got out of the car and walked up to the door. Ashley unlocked the door and they walked in.

The house smelled of cheep candles, but Sasha couldn't really distinguish the exact smell. They went down the hallway by the entrance and into the living room. Over to the left, was a hallway leading to the bathroom and other rooms. Over to the right was the kitchen and the staircase leading to the second floor. In front of them was the living room, in which a circular couch and big-screen TV stood. They put their stuff on the ground by the couch. Luke then came out of his bedroom, down the small hallway and came into the living room. He had his blonde curls jelled back, an had on a suit. Wow!, thought Sasha, he looks really good in that suit of his. Sasha never noticed before how pretty his eyes were. She felt herself smiling as he walked past her. She knew she was starring, but she couldn't help it.

"Hey Luke!", she said still smiling.

"Hey!", he said back. Ashley looked at the watch on her wrist.

"Its three-fifty.", said Ashley, "If we want to get to the ball on time, then we will have to leave by four-forty five, I think. Sasha can use the bathroom down here to get ready, and me and Luke will use the one up stairs. We will just meet back here, when we are all done."

"Sounds good.", said Luke and everyone went off to get ready.

©©©

Clair went up the stairs and down a long hallway to Drew's room. She slowly opened the door and saw Drew standing in front of his mirror adjusting his tie. She knocked on the door as she entered making it look like she hadn't just came right in. Drew turned around and smiled.

" Hey babe!", he said as she walked toward him.

"So how did Isabel take the news?", she asked as she sat down on his bed.

"Good, well, kind of bad, but, it will all work out later."

"Good, now we can be together out in public." she got up and walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Yeah, about that, babe, I don't think we should let people know tonight, I don't want to get anyone upset, or give anyone the wrong idea, I think it would be better if we just stayed away from each other tonight."

"I really wanted to be with you tonight, but I guess your right, I need to start thinking of more than myself, I don't know how you do it." Clair pulled Drew closer to her and looked up at him. she made eye-contact with him and smiled. He smiled back down at her and kissed her lips. She kissed him back. After a few seconds Drew pulled away from her.

"Well, better go before people see you.", Drew said, as he lead Clair to the door.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?", Clair asked as she stopped in the doorway.

"Of course not, I just need time to finish getting ready before the ball, come on babe, you know I would never try to get rid of you."

"Yeah I know.", Clair said as she kissed him on the cheek, "bye". she turned around and walked down the hallway, as Drew closed the door behind her

As she walked down the stairs she saw Isabel walk in the door. Poor girl, she thought as she passed by her at the bottom of the staircase, she must want him back, too bad he's already moved on. Clair and Isabel exchanged glances. Clair gave her a fake smile. Isabel ignored her and just kept walking. Clair walked outside and saw that other people were already arriving. She saw some friends and went over to them to talk.

Isabel knocked on Drew's door. He quickly opened the door, looked around to see if anyone else was there and pulled Isabel inside.

"So how's my baby?", Drew asked closing the door behind him

"I saw Clair walking down the stairs as I came up, what's that all about?", asked Isabel once she was inside the room.

"Oh, her, just got the wrong time, showed up to early and was wondering why she was the only one here.", Drew said cleverly pulling her near him. She pulled away from him.

"So, how did she get the wrong time?", asked Isabel.

"Umm, typo on the invitation."

"Really weird, I thought they were copied from one starter invitation."

"What is this, Unsolved Mysteries?

"No, because if it were, then I wouldn't already know the answer, now would I?"

"What are talking about?", asked Drew as he went over to the mirror. He started to fix his tie.

"Im not stupid, Drew!", screamed Isabel, "I know what's going on here!" He stopped fixing his tie and looked at Isabel. He searched for the right words to say to her.

"What?", he finally managed to say.

"Is there something going on with you and Clair?", asked Isabel with a serious look on her face, "Come on Drew, I just want to know the truth." He walked over to were Isabel was standing.

"Okay, there is something going on but, im not cheating on you."

"Then what's going on?"

"Im cheating on her.", said drew.

Isabel got up and walked over to Drew's nightstand. On the nightstand was a picture, in a green frame, of Isabel and Drew at last year's ball. She stared at it for a long time before talking. She picked up the picture.

"Your cheating on her!", she yelled as she threw the picture at Drew's head. It missed and shattered on the wall behind him. He quickly got up and walked over to her to calm her down.

"Its all a lie, this whole relationship is a lie!", Isabel screamed as she began to cry. Drew grabbed her hands but, she jerked out of his grip. She went back over to the nightstand and picked up the lamp. She was crying harder now.

"Its ok, iss.", he said out of panic.

"Its not ok. I hate you!", she yelled as she threw the lamp at him. This time it hit him dead on the forehead. He feel back, grasping his head out of pain. He lifted his hand off his head as he felt blood coming down his nose. He revealed a open gouge, gushing with blood across his forehead. Isabel looked at him still in tears.

"No, its not you I hate, is it? Its Clair that I hate. If it weren't for her, you would still want me.", she said as she stopped crying and got a serious look on her face. She looked like she would explode in another rage at any moment. Drew tried to get up but realized that he couldn't yet.

"Well, if you wont have me, then, you wont have anyone. I hate Clair and she is going to pay for what she did to us.", said Isabel heading toward the door.

"What are you going to do to her?" Drew managed to ask through the pain.

"Where is she? Probley at her apartment. Her hair looked horrible, there's no way she would have stayed looking like that.", Isabel said thinking out loud. She opened the door to go out but stopped when she heard Drew's voice behind her.

"What are you going to do?", he yelled at her. She stared at him like she didn't know what she was going to do yet.

"Im going to kill that little tramp.", she said and then left. Drew tried to stand but couldn't stay on his feet. He fell back to the ground and crawled over the broken glass to the phone. He dialed Clair's number. It rang and rang. He got no answer. She would have to be on her way home by now, thought Drew. He crawled over to were his bed was, with help from it he was able to stand. He took a break for a while before rushing out the door to go save Clair. On the way out, he grabbed a hat to cover the cut on his head. At the top of the stairs he put it on. Pain flew through his body but he managed to keep it on. He slowly walked down the stairs, flew through party decorators and headed outside. People were lined up outside and reporters were everywhere. He put his head down and headed toward the street. Once, on the sidewalk he lifted his head up to look for a cab. He saw a cab coming in the distance. He waved for it but, it passed by him like he wasn't even there. A couple seconds later, he saw another cab. This time he stepped out, onto the street, waving his hands in the air to stop it. The cab quickly headed to a stop and barely missed him. He stepped inside and told the cab were to go. Then they speeded off.

©©©

"Its five o'five, come on you guys, I don't want to be late, screamed Ashley as Luke ran past her, hurrying to finish getting ready. Sasha was in the middle of putting on her mascara, when she heard Ashley, and poked herself in the eye with the brush. Then Luke came in and started laughing at her.

"What'd you do that for?", Luke asked still laughing. Sasha gave him an evil look, and went back to her makeup.

"Dang, Ashley's having a heart attack out there, are you almost ready?", asked Luke as he looked at his strangely neat hair. Sasha screwed the brush back into the bottle of mascara, and put it into her bag. She took one last look at herself in the mirror. She was wearing the dress Clair picked out for her the day before. Luke was wearing his suit. She had never seen him look better.

"Im ready.", she said as she headed to the door. Her and Luke walked down the hallway, outside the bathroom, to the living room.

"Finally, lets go!", Ashley said as she headed toward the door. Ashley was wearing a red dress similar to Clair's, but it wasn't a halter.

They got to the ball forty minutes later. Outside of Drew's mansion, which was were he was hosting the ball, there where lines and lines of cars miles long. Luke parked in a pet store parking lot a block down, so they had to walk the rest of the way. When they got to the entrance, there were news cameras everywhere, waiting for the queen to arrive. Well, Clair was right, thought Sasha, this thing is going to be on TV.

"Oh look, lets get on TV.", said Luke grabbing Sasha's hand and heading toward the news crew. Sasha struggled keeping up with him in her heels.

"Hi.", said the reporter as Luke and Sasha stopped in front of him, "What are you expecting to see at this years ball. He was talking to Luke.

"Well, the queen of course, and that's very exciting. Probley a lot of people and hopefully some good food.", Luke answered back. The reporter then turned to Sasha.

"Is there anything you would like to say to the people of Cali?" Sasha then realized that he was talking to her.

"Oh me, ummm…… hi!", she said back nervously. The reporter then, started interviewing other people.

"You did good.", said Luke joking as they walked into the ball. When they walked in the saw a huge room, with a grand staircase over by the back wall. On the left, there was a very long table with food on it and servers all around it. On the right and in the back were tables and chairs. Sasha looked up and saw a chandelier the size of her room. In the middle she saw a dance floor, on which, Ashley was already dancing.

"This place is amazing.", said Luke in awe.

"Yea it is, man, I wish I lived here.", said Sasha.

"And this is only their living room.", added Luke. Sasha and Luke headed toward the tables. They sat down at the only empty table left.

"Hey, Sasha!", someone yelled from behind her. Sasha turned around to see Clair coming toward the table. Sasha waved at her, then Clair sat down.

"Having fun?", Clair asked biting into a piece of cake.

"I just got here, where is Drew and Isabel? I haven't seen them."

"I don't know, I heard they got into a big fight and broke up." said Clair with a smile on her face.

"I wonder why?", asked Sasha joking. Clair kicked Sasha under the table.

"I heard that Isabel got mad and left and then Drew followed her.", said Ashley as she sat down at the table.

"Well, I sure am glad they're not here.", said Luke, "I cant stand Isabel filing her nails all the time."

"Yeah, I know, I hate that too.", said Sasha.

"Lets go get some food.", said Luke, "Im so hungry."

"Me too.", said Ashley and Sasha at the same time. They all got up except for Clair, who was still eating her cake.

"You guys go and I'll watch the table.", said Clair and went back to her cake.

©©©

When Drew got to Clair and Sasha's apartment door, it was already opened. He peered inside. He didn't see Isabel or Clair or Sasha. He walked in. He saw three doors to the right that were closed. He also saw a living room ahead of him that looked like a tornado had came through. There was broken glass and spilled water everywhere. Isabel must be here, thought Drew as he stared at the mess in front of him. He heard a loud bang from the inside of the third door. He slowly went over to it. He listened for a second. No sound. He reached for the doorknob just as it was being opened from the opposite side. When the door opened, he saw Isabel standing there, still crying and holding yet another picture frame.

"You!", she yelled, "This picture, how could You?" she held up a picture of Drew and Clair on a date at what liked like Applebee's. It was in a pretty pink frame with flowers and hearts on it.

"What did you do to Clair?", Drew asked after a short pause. Isabel pushed Drew out of the way and headed for the living room. She turned around and faced Drew.

"She's not here, but I don't care who I kill anymore, you, her, what's the difference, as long as one of you are gone." Drew searched for words but was to scarred to say anything. He froze as, Isabel reached into her back pocket. She pulled out her pink fingernail filer and began to file her nails. He unfroze. She started filing faster and faster until she started to scream. She held the filer in her hand as if it were a knife. Then she lodged for Drew and started stabbing him with the filer. It had no sharp end so it didn't do any damage.

"Stop, Stop, you cant kill me with a stupid fingernail filer.", screamed Drew at the top of his lungs. She stopped stabbing him. She starred at him with a blank face.

"No, but this can.", Said Isabel as she quickly pulled out a gun and shot Drew in the head. He feel to the ground, instantly dead. Isabel starred at him for awhile before busting into tears.

"What have I done", she screamed. She bend over him, still crying. Then she heard a noise down the hallway. She quickly dragged the body into the kitchen. She ran back and saw that there was blood on the floor. She saw a red blanket on the couch and quickly covered it. She heard people coming closer to the door. She quickly ran for the light switch by the door and dodged into the kitchen and hid to the side of the bar. She loaded her gun in the dark waiting her who she thought was Clair.

©©©

As they headed toward the food table, a waiter tripped from a spill, and landed right in front of Sasha. Sasha tripped over the waiter and broke her heel.

"Oh Great just what I needed.", said Sasha. She examined her shoe. The heel was completely off of it. She searched for her heel, but couldn't find it through all the people. Luke rushed back to help her.

"Are you ok?", asked Luke, bending down to help her up.

"I am, but, my shoes not."

"Oh, Yeah, your shoe broke." Sasha got to her feet with Luke's help.

"Luke, do you mind running me home to get a new pair?", asked Sasha a little embarrassed.

"Sure, let me go tell Ash real quick, I'll meet you by the car." As soon as Sasha saw Luke disappear into a crowd of people, she headed for the car. She had to limp because of the broken heel. As soon as she got to the car she saw Luke came around the corner in a hurry.

"The queen just arrived, so we will have to hurry.", Luke said unlocking the car.

"Okay, lets go!", said Sasha as she got into the car. On the way to Sasha's apartment, they didn't say much. They just discussed how beautiful the ball was. When they got Sasha's apartment door, she searched for her keys.

"I cant find them." , she said, still looking for them.

©©©

Isabel was to the side of the bar, holding her gun in position. If this is Clair, thought Isabel, then I'll just shoot her. Then her and her little boyfriend can be dead together. If someone turns on the lights I'll have to shoot them too, I cant take any risks. You never know, the police could be here in a second if anyone ever saw what I did. I'll shoot them and then run out. I'll leave town and never come back. I hate the people here anyway. She heard the door open.

©©©

Luke pushed on the door. It opened.

"Clair must have forgotten to lock up before she went to the ball.", said Sasha as she walked in.

"I'll find the lights", said Luke searching for a switch.

"No, that's ok, their right here.", said Sasha as she walked through the dark and got her shoe's by the bathroom door. She walked back out and shut her door.

When Luke and Sasha got back to the ball, the queen was making a speech about charity. Luke and Sasha quietly took there seats at the table. After the speech was over, Luke and Sasha got some food. This time, Sasha made it to the table without breaking anything. After they ate they talked for about an hour more before leaving.

It was twelve-thirty before they got back to the twins house. Clair had left strait from the ball, to their apartment in her own car. Sasha went back with Ashley to her house to get her stuff.

"Wow, I am sooo tired.", said Ashley once they got into the living room.

"Hey, Sasha you don't mind staying here tonight do you? I don't feel like having to run you all the way back home tonight."

"I don't care, Im not tired at all.", Said Sasha as she laid back on the couch. "Let me call Clair and tell her." She grabbed her purse off of the ground and searched inside for her cell phone. She found it and dialed there apartments number. No one answered.

"Well I guess she went to the after party at that one guys house." said Sasha as she put her phone back into her purse and closed it. She put it back on the floor. She looked at Luke

"Im not tired either.", said Luke, "Do you to watch a movie?"

"Sure, what movies you got?"

"Come look.", said Luke heading for a shelve with movies and books on it. Sasha got up from the couch and followed him over to the shelve. Ashley got up.

"Okay, well im going to sleep , im really tired.", said Ashley heading for the stairs.

"Your not going to watch the movie?", Sasha asked looking at a DVD.

"No way, I can barely stay awake now, I need to sleep." and Ashley went up the stairs to the guest room.

"This looks good.", said Sasha as she held up a DVD called "On a Sunday".

"Okay, lets watch it!", Said Luke. He walked over to the DVD player and put it in. Sasha went over to couch and sat down. After Luke got it to work, he took the remote and sat down next to Sasha.

As the movie began to play, Sasha laid her head on Luke's Shoulder. She looked up at him and he smiled down at her. She smiled back.

The next morning, Sasha awoke to a loud bang in the kitchen. When she opened her eyes, she realized that her and Luke had feel asleep watching the movie the night before. Sasha slowly got up, trying not to wake up Luke, and went into the kitchen. She saw the maid in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

"Oh, im sorry, did I wake you up?", asked the maid frying some eggs.

"Yeah, but its ok, I needed to get up anyway." Sasha leaned against the wall. "Do you Know where Ashley is? I need to talk to her."

"She's in the bathroom, straitening her hair." Said the maid.

Sasha walked down the hallway toward the bathroom. She knocked.

"Yeah?", asked Ashley from the inside.

"Can I come in?", asked Sasha.

"Yeah, im just straitening my hair. So you and my brother looked pretty cozy on the couch this morning" said Ashley smiling. Sasha opened the door and walked in.

"We just fell asleep watching the movie last night."

"Whatever you say. You guys would make the cutest couple!"

" Oh ok, well, I need to get home, when do you think you'll be ready to go?"

"Umm, just ten minutes, im almost done."

"Ok, I'll be waiting in the living room.", said Sasha and left. She closed the door behind her and went down the hallway and into the living room. Luke was just waking up.

"So, im guessing that you feel asleep here last night too.", said Luke.

"Yeah, to bad, that movie was good, I wish I could have seen the end.", Sasha replied.

"Well, you could come back Sunday and watch the end with me."

"Yeah, sounds good.", Sasha said with excitement. They exchanged smiles.

When Sasha and Ashley pulled into Sasha's apartment building, there were policemen and crime scene investigators everywhere.

"Oh, my gosh, what's going on?", asked Ashley as she pulled into a parking spot. They saw caution tape on Sasha's apartment section. There were news crews and reporters in the parking lot waiting for a story. Sasha and Ashley got out of the car. They walked toward a policeman standing nearby. Sasha taped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me sir, im Sasha Johansson , I live here, what's going on?" The police officer turned around.

"Did you say your name is Sasha Johansson?", the policeman asked.

"Yeah, what's going on?"

"There has been a murder in your apartment." The policeman walked toward the building. Sasha and Ashley followed him.

"What, a murder, who? Who was murdered?", asked Sasha freaking out.

"We haven't identified the body yet.", said the police, "but we need to bring you up to the room." Sasha and Ashley followed the man up the stairs to her apartment. There were men everywhere, outside of the crime scene.

"Wait, here,", said the policeman once they were in the doorway to Sasha's apartment. Wait here, thought Sasha, how can I just wait here. The crime of all crime just happened in my apartment, I mean my apartment, of all places in the world it happened in my apartment. Oh my gosh, where's Clair, it must be Clair they got Clair. She started to cry. No one else has a key to our apartment, so had to be Clair. Clair is my best friend, she cant die, she just cant! Why do things like this got to happen to me, why not ruin someone else's life for once. Im a good person, im nice, I pay my taxes, this doesn't make sense. She started crying harder.

"Are you okay Sasha?", asked Ashley concerned.  
"No, how can I be okay? It was Clair, someone killed Clair", said Sasha crying hysterically.

"You don't Know that, it could have been someone else, be positive."

"Are you kidding me, be positive? How can I be positive when my best friend just got murdered!", Sasha Screamed.

"Sasha!", someone said from behind her. Sasha looked hard at the distant figure coming her way. It was Clair!

"Clair!", Sasha yelled as she ran and gave her friend a hug. Sasha saw that her friend had been crying.

"I thought you were dead!", said Sasha, still hugging Clair.

"Dead? Who do you think found the body? I didn't get in until 7 this morning and you wouldn't answer your Phone."

"Well then, who?"

Clair's eyes started to water. A tear rolled down her check, then another.

"It was Drew, Drew's dead.", she said and then began to cry harder. Sasha felt bad for even asking.

"Oh, my gosh, Clair im so sorry, are you ok?"

"I will be.", Clair said wiping away her tears, "Here take this!" Clair handed Sasha a cup of coffee as she got out a tissue and blew her nose. Sasha took the coffee and started sipping it. Then the police officer walked out. He was holding a bag with a pink fingernail filer covered in blood in it.

"Does this mean anything to any of you?", he asked holding it up.

"Oh that's Isabel's!", said Ashley. A second police officer came over to question Ashley about what she knew. They went into the investigation room.

"There is one more thing I want you to see.", said the police officer to Sasha. He went into the apartment, Sasha and Clair following. They walked into the kitchen, where the body was covered up. Clair began to cry again. Sasha felt a tear running down her cheek. The policeman lead them around the corner and into the area where the side of the bar was. Clair screamed! Sasha felt her heart beat faster and faster as she dropped her coffee on the floor. She felt a sudden shock up her spine. On the ground they saw a gun. And on the side of the bar, written in blood, was the words: "Aren't you glade you didn't turn on the lights."

Written By: Lisa Borntrager

Date: 5/07

Look for next story…..The After Party.


End file.
